


Still asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sylvain fucks Felix while he's sleeping.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 45





	Still asleep

Sylvain shared a cramped bed in Felix's dorm room. It was well and truly past midnight, and Felix was snoring quietly while Sylvain lay stock still next to him.

This wasn't uncommon these days, Slyvain had come into Felix's room to hide from several women, once or twice in the past, and to his shock, Felix had let him stay. The rational choice to make after that was to lie, so he could keep coming back.

And so, here he was, with Felix, in his bed. His breath, wet and warm against his chest, so intimate, closer than he thought he'd ever be to Felix. His guard was finally down, and he felt so small, bracketed between Sylvain's arms.

Sylvain felt his cock pulse, neglected and wanting. He shut his eyes to the feeling.

He'd been hard for what must've been hours. He couldn't think with Felix's body pressed so firm against him. It was as if, now that Felix's thoughts weren't in control, his body could finally seek out exactly what it needed.

Sylvain's breath was shaking from how well the tent of his pants fit between Felix's thighs, against his clothed pussy.

_ Goddess,  _ he was so hot.  _ Maybe-... _ He licked his lips. Maybe he could just...

Sylvain's hands were so careful, slow, as to not disturb the peace, as he worked Felix's pants down his legs. Oh Sothis, what was he doing? This was so wrong, this was so, so wrong. He continued regardless.

Felix inhaled deeply, he could feel the rise of his chest against his own, the scalding heat of his bare stomach, - where his shirt had ridden up his body, against his.

Felix's pants and underwear were  _ finally, _ carefully, pulled down far enough that Felix was left with his pussy, open to the air, and to Sylvain. All Sylvain's.

Sylain was holding his breath, terrified to break the world he'd created for himself. He pulled down his own pants, less careful than he was with Felix, but just as slowly, before shifting closer in again, so he could finally hide his throbbing cock back between the comfort of Felix's thighs, like returning home, warm and welcome.

Sylvain's breath hitched, heart pounding in his chest, as his cock slid  _ far _ too easily against Felix's hot folds. Goddess he was  _ soaking!  _ How had his body known? How had it accommodated to his needs so easily? This-... this was proof, Felix's body was  _ made  _ for him.  _ Made _ to take his cock.

_ Oh, Goddess… _

Sylvain slid his cock back and forth, nuzzling against the wet cunt that wanted him just as badly as he did..

Felix gasped slightly, pushing his cunt against Sylvain. He could've cried. So perfect, so perfect.

But he stilled, using all the restraint he had left in his body. He couldn't risk waking Felix, he needed to stay asleep for Sylvain. It was the only way, the only way his body could finally reach out and get exactly what it's always wanted.

Only once Felix seemed calm and comfortable with Sylvain's thick cock weighing heavy against his pussy, did he move again.

Smooth, languid motions. Just enjoying his newly found, loving home between Felix's drenched folds, warm and happy, back and forth until he got bored.

It just wasn't enough. He wanted to be closer to Felix. He  _ needed _ to be closer and he could feel it in the way Felix's pussy clenched at him subconsciously, Felix needed it too.

Sylvain kissed at Felix's neck. He already knew the man was a deep sleeper, from the countless times he'd had to wake him, when late for classes. He slept like rock.

Sylvain kissed his neck again. Testing unsafe water, curious to see how far Felix's deep sleep could take him. Sylvain pulled his cock from Felix's wanting thighs and held his base, angling it just right, before he pushed back in, still kissing at Felix's bare throat.

_ Just-... just the tip _ .  _ That's it, just- just like that… _

Sylvain's breath was heavy, moaning without sound, as he used his other arm to wrap around Felix's waist and carefully bring him closer.  _ Yes.  _ He was so tight, how could he possibly fit more than the head of his cock in anyways?

Felix's cunt continued to pulse wantonly, it was as if it was purposefully sucking at his cock head, like it was starving for what Sylvain had to give, and begging for more, but he kept his cock still, plugged in exactly where it's supposed to be, as he used the hand still holding his cock, to begin palming at his shaft.

It was enough that he was submerged where he knew Felix would never have asked him to be otherwise. Sylvain had all the control, directly in front of him, he could take whatever he needed.

His breath picked up as he began rubbing himself at a sickening pace, and licked at Felix's neck. He was careful not to add any more friction to Felix's pussy, as to not accidentally wake him. Leave it needing, Just the tip, that's it, while he rubbed the rest of himself off without Felix's extra help.

Felix stirred, breathing deep and sighing with a weak noise that his unconscious mind had no control over.

_ Fuck... _

Sylvain no longer cared that Felix had stirred slightly. In fact he needed more of it. The way his hips swayed and hungered for more, and his pussy felt against his heavy cock, the throb that followed every pulse of his beating heart, how his weak snores became soft needy moans.

_ Oh Goddess.  _ He'd made him like this. So  _ pathetic _ , no fight at all. He'd needed this just as much as Sylvain did, and Sylvain could give it to him. Sylvain could give him  _ exactly _ what he needed.

Sylvain let out a quiet moan, unable to hold it down any longer, as he pushed all the way into Felix, coming hard and deep inside of him.

He shook, mouth agape and eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, as thick globs of hot cum pumped out of him in beats. Pulsing deep in Felix's still hungering pussy.

When Sylvain's brain finally worked again he opened his eyes, looking down at the body beneath him.

Still asleep.  _ Still asleep. Oh, thank the Goddess. _

He pulled out, feeling some of his cum still trailing his tip as he pulled out. The rest began to spill out lazily.

Such a filthy fucking mess.

He could still feel Felix throb as he ran his flagging cock up and down his folds, delighting in the mess.

Being so careful with friction earlier, and outright denying it later, had caused him to edge Felix. He was still all pent up with need. Poor Felix. Sylvain thought on it, before deciding to pull Felix's pants and underwear back up his thighs, carefully.

If he let Felix cum, he'd most certainly wake. Not worth the risk. Plus, Felix was cute when he was needy like this. His body would hate him for it, but Sylvain was growing too tired to care.

He managed to get his underwear on, pulled up way too high and tight, so the fabric hugged Felix's little wet pussy and, the cum that continued to spill from him, would dry against him, as it should.

Sylvain pulled up his own pants then fell back asleep like nothing happened.

-

Felix woke up with an ache in his stomach that made him keen forward. Goddess what-?

He really needed to pee. His pussy felt so raw, as if he'd masturbated too hard last night. But that wasn't right, Sylvain he-. Felix turned to make sure. Yes, Sylvain was here. Sleeping soundly, completely unaware of Felix and his confusion.

Carefully, quietly, he left his bed, and made his way to the men's toilets.


End file.
